gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
MINI 1.3
|drivetrain = |power = 59 BHP |torque = 70.2 lb-ft |weight = |engine = 1.3-liter OHV inline-4 |displacement = 1275 cc |aspiration = NA |length = |width = |height = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The MINI 1.3 is a small city car once produced by British Leyland on behalf of Mini. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are twelve colors available for this vehicle: * White Diamond * Platinum Silver Metallic * Anthracite Metallic * Nightfire Red Metallic * Flame Red Solid * Volcano Metallic * Almond Green Metallic * British Racing Green Metallic * Hawaiian Blue Metallic * Surf Blue Metallic * Tahiti Blue Metallic * Amaranth Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: When the Mini first appeared back in 1959 it was boldly different from any other car on the road and packed with daring innovations. In fact, it was so far ahead of its time it has remained on sale in both standard and Cooper form to this day. Under the bonnet of today's car you'll find the same in line, push rod 1275 cc engine that was first available in the 60s, though now it comes with twin point fuel injection to meet much tougher emission regulations. It boasts a healthy 62 BHP at a relatively low 5,500 rpm, though there's still the same old four speed box to contend with. Despite being handicapped in the gearbox department, the Mini has enough go to sprint to 60 mph in 12.4 seconds, though maximum speed is a touch yesteryear at a disappointing 88 mph. In it's hey day even the likes of Steve McQueen were snapping up the fine handling Mini Cooper and it went on to win the Monte Carlo Rally three times between 1964 and 1967. Despite the passing of time, little has changed in the handling department. On the front you'll find independent wishbones operating against rubber cones, while on the rear there's independent trailing arms. There's no ABS, but discs on the front and brakes on the rear are enough to give the Mini a stopping distance of 59 metres from 70 mph. When it was first launched the Mini didn't even come with a radio as standard (Sir Alec Issigonis, the Mini's creator didn't believe a car should have them), but although it's much better equipped now, owners have a huge choice of add ons to give it that proper rally look. Extras include spot lamps, Koni shock absorbers, wheel arch extensions and 6Jx13 alloy wheels with 175/50 R13 tyres. Acquisition GT2 The MINI 1.3 can be bought at the Mini and MG dealership for 16,300 Credits. Trivia *In early versions of GT2, a variant known as the Rover Mini 1.3 Euro Edition was planned for inclusion along with its own racing modification, but both were cut long before release. Pictures -R-MINI_1.3.jpg|A MINI 1.3 with racing modifications applied. File:Brminl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mini Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1960s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Under 100hp Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race